Being A Sea Gods daughter
by Hogwartgamesdawn
Summary: Ever wonder how a Daughter of a Sea god would go down in Camp Half-Blood, who she would make as enemies? Is there a quest in the near future? Poor Juliana Tremton (Julia for short) what lies ahead for her in a world of the Mythical and Dangerous
1. Camp Half-Blood

**Previously my story was absolutely terrible so I have decided to change it, not by much but just little bits so it makes more sense and doesn't sound like a terribly bad story.**

For a week I have been in a constant survival only state of mind, I am on the run from a Cyclops a big hairy monster about the 10 feet high I think. But that's not even the close to the weirdest thing that has happened so far. For one no one else seems to notice the big hairy thing following me, secondly I am sure I have killed this monster at least twice and both times I made an earthquake that either knocked him out or killed him.

So to say the least my trail isn't a hard one to follow just follow the earthquakes and you'll find me Juliana the great building demolisher. At the moment I am sitting in a Mc Donalds waiting for my chicken wrap and water to be made when I hear the all too familiar roar of the Cyclops, the person behind the counter shouts out an order not listening to what it is I grab it and push past the queue and make a break for it. I Jump into the car I stole and drive out of the Maccas and onto the road heading away, not to sure where too but just away.

I open the bag when the Mc Donalds is but a speck in the distance yum it's a Chicken burger, Cheese burger happy meal, 6 Nugget happy meal and fries with two lemonades and water. Sorry to whoever I took this from but in a matter of minutes I've demolished the happy meals, I'm about to open the Chicken Burger when a rock explodes in front of me Cracking the road, I drop the burger and swerve out of the way almost coming off the road in the process. I turn around and less than a hundred meters behind me is the bloody Cyclopes.

"BLOODY HELL" I curse, doesn't this Cyclopes ever give in. I sigh hit the brakes a bit too hard and I get out of the car and turn to face the ugliest thing I hope I ever see.

"I was about to eat my Burger you stupid oaf, couldn't you have waited another 5 minutes?" I scream at him letting him come closer.

"I would eat you and the burger quicker than five minutes." He says back, over the past week I have somehow managed to teach him all about the proper way to speak back around day one he would have been all _I'll eat you and this buurgeer person_ but now he was at least not painful to listen to. I have to stop my admiration of my work because he is charging towards me with all eyes blazing hahaha get it he only has one eye. I duck and move to the side and he charges past me smashing into my car.

"Dammit how am I meant to escape you now?" I yell at him seriously frustrated now, I turn but I can't see him I do a 360 but I still can't see him.

"UGLY! Where are you!" I scream out but no answer, this is a new strategy.

I turn back to the car and I see a teenager standing behind the car scattering ashes.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I ask looking around again, "How'd you get out herrrr…." I stop spotting a horse on the side of the road. "Oh, you got here on your horse?" I ask walking closer, the teen clearly satisfied with their efforts to scatter the ashes turns around and looks at me.

"Sooo, you're the halfblood I have been chasing all around the country?" he asks but I take not notice, I'm staring at his eyes looking and the deep blue of the ocean I can see in them. I feel my head go light and the ground heading very quickly towards me.

It had been years since I had last seen the ocean, we used to live in Australia on the coast but then mum got a business offer here in America so we moved to California but five months after that I left home because mum had married a man that had already had two kids my mum died from cancer a month after the honeymoon leaving everything she ever had to her husband as long as he took care of her daughter. Well taking care of her daughter is a bit of an exaggeration, I became the real life Cinderella becoming a slave in our home forever lock away inside never allowed out of the house so I ran away. Was living off the homeless shelter and donations until I started being chased but a stupid Cyclopes.

My head started to hurt rapidly and I began to feel my legs and arms again I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by a fierce light shining in my eyes. I sit up covering my eyes with my hand waiting for them to adjust to the world again. Once my vision had returned I looked around the area taking in the world, all around me were white beds with people laying on them some moaning other sleeping.

I get up and stumble to the open door taking in the vision of the world outside, it was amazing all around kids my age older and younger were running, climbing, fighting, shooting and doing everything fun like that. I begin to step outside when a figure steps in to stop me. It's the boy I met before I fainted into a memory.

"HI," I say in my happy voice, "Would you mind telling me where the hell am I and who the hell are you and how the hell I got here?" I say still in my happy voice.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood, My name is Percy Jackson, And my Pegasus well to you my horse fly us here." He said leading me out of the room with many beds.

"So why am I here, what's Camp Half-Blood and why does that person have goat legs?" I said firing my next round of questions.

"You are here because your parent is an Olympian god from ancient Greek times, Camp Half-Blood is a place where Demigods like you and I can be safe and train so we can go outside of the boundaries of camp and live and that person who has goat legs is my friend Grover. Hey Grover," he yells calling over the weird thing and then it clicks.

All the time on the run I remember having these weird dreams about ancient Greek creatures and markings that glow and a whole lot of weird shit.

"Hey Grover this is…" he turns around, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh my name is Juliana Tremton you can call me Julia, I hate Juliana it's the name my father left me before he left me and my mother for the dogs." I say looking around.

"Oh Julia it's okay it has happened to most of us, being left by our godly parent and having to fend for ourselves while our only parent tries to cope with us." Grover says putting his arm around me patting me on the back.

"Except most of you had a living relative," I say barely keeping it together, "my mother died 5 months ago from cancer and I've been living as a slave ever since to my Step-dad and my step sisters until I finally managed to escape from him one night." I say tears in my eyes I turn and run, I run away from all of them needing time to sort things out.

I run through a volley of arrows and I don't get hit once, I run into an arena where I am stopped by a tall girl with a face like a toad.

"Well look what we have here guys, another newbie looks like we are going to initiate this one today." She smiles viciously. One of her friends grabs me from behind and they walk me towards a bathroom.

"Hey Clarisse what are you doing with Julia?" I hear somebody call, I turn to see Percy and Grover running towards me.

"Girl business in the girl's bathroom." She replies leading the way through the door.

"Right dunk her head in that toilet." She says pointing to the toilet in the first stall.

"Don't you even think about it!" I yell, feeling my temper rising. Who the hell does this person think she is coming and dunking my head into the toilet?

I feel the ground begin to shake, there's a pulling feeling in my stomach and I feel water in the toilets rising flooding the bathrooms I turn and run leaving them in the flooded trembling bathroom I bump into Percy and Grover who are holding onto poles outside to keep their balance.

"What are you two doing?" I ask stoping the earthquakes and letting the water return to the toilets leaving Clarisse and her friends drench in the bathroom.

They detach themselves from the poles and I hear the sound of hooves, over the hill comes a great Centaur man, Percy and Grover walk up to greet him so I follow cautiously.

"So this is the Half-Blood that has been causing all this troublll…" I stops staring at a spot above my head, glowing there is a picture of a trident I gasp. Percy and Grover see it too and both have their mouths wide open when the symbol disappears.

"What was that all about?" I say turning my head towards Percy who is still staring at me. He turns to Chiron who is just as shocked as Percy is.

"Hail Juliana," I still hate that name, "Tremton, Daughter of Poseidon God of the Seas and the Shaker of Earth." He bows and I just stand still and blink.

"Well, by the look on your face Percy I reckon we might be related?" turning the last part of the sentence into a question and by the look on his face I'd say I was right. "You know what I'm hungry where does one get food around here?" I say trying to change the subject. When in the distance I hear and horn being blown.

"Well Julia I guess you're in luck that's the horn for Dinner." Percy says walking in the direction of the horn sound.

**So guys that's chapter 1 rewritten, I'm going to rewrite all chapter before I do anything else okay, so don't expect the rest of the story to continue until I have finishes rewriting the story. Can you PLEASE review me on how the story sounds so far? Is it a good start or should I not have updated it?**


	2. Capture the Flag

**Okay Capture the Flag is still going to happen but it's going to be different because Julia doesn't really control water as much as Percy does.**

Dinner was interesting to say the least. We all sat down a different tables Percy sat with me while Grover was over at another table.

"Percy you can go sits with him if you want to, you don't have to sit here with me." I say watching my plate fill up with scrumcious food that I have not seen in a long time.

"Julia you sit according to who your godly parent is. So over there is Athena's children the super smart, Ares children the super violent, Aphrodite's children the super pretty and most are quite thick, Apollo's children good with bows and medicine, Hermes children thieves the lot of them and yeh you get the idea." He finishes once he pointed out the tables with the most on them.

"Ahh okay." I say getting it. I look back down at my delicious food I have assembled and start to dig in but Percy stops me.

"We give half of our meals to the gods as an offering." He said he stands and I follow him tipping half my food into the fire. I go sit back down sad that half my food has disappeared but I get over it once I dig into it for real this time.

"Settle down, settle down." Chiron calls and almost immediately everyone stops talking and turns, these guys must have had some serious training to be able to do that almost in sync. "As some of you may have notice, we have a new member to Camp Half-Blood Julia Tremton daughter of Poseidon." Throughout the tables murmurs and whispers were exchanged.

"Now if you have all finished your dinner I believe a game of Capture the Flag was organised for tonight, so get your colours and get to the woods!" Chiron finishes everyone gets up, the sound of chairs scraping the cobblestones is louder than the roar of a Cyclops.

I get up and look quizzically at Percy, "Capture the Flag is essentially capturing the oppositions flag before they get ours, we are teamed up with Athena, Apollo so if we win we trade shower times, activity times with the other cabins." He says walking to a table where a pretty girl from the Athena cabin was standing.

"Annabeth, this is Julia she needs some armour and a weapon could you…?" he trails off looking at her with big eyes clearly these guys are a couple.

"Yeh sure, come on Julia." She walks over to a smaller building kind of like a tool shed, she opens the door and pulls out some simple armour pieces. She puts it on for me telling me how to tie each piece and what its purpose is. When we have finished we make our way over to a tool shed this time and I follow her more cautiously she opens the door and we enter a room full of different weapons.

"Alright, girls commonly use light weight swords or a bow and arrow. So have a look around in that pile for something that fancies you." She finishes turning her head to the doorway looking out onto the forest.

I turn away and look through a pile of bows when I see something that catches my eye, a wooden stick I used one like this once against the Cyclops it did an alright job. I pick it up running my hand over the wood I press a button on the end of the handle golden spikes appear out of tiny holes in the wood making the weapon even more deadly. I look up at Annabeth who is studying me with an interested look.

"The metal coming out of the stick is imperial gold, that weapon has been in this tool shed for years, the weapon itself dates back to the civil war." She says.

"It's perfect for now, so what's next?" I say getting up and minimizing the wooden stick with another press of a button.

"Now we Capture the red Flag." She state simply turning and leaving the shed I follow her closely this time as we make our way to the closer side of the forest.

"Right Julia and Percy you both have to guard the river, use your abilities to control the water." Annabeth says, Percy nods and we move out.

"The first time I played this game I was positioned here as bait for Clarisse and her friends so I guess that's what you are now. Bait. I'll go hide behind those trees so you seem alone, so when they turn up I ambush them and you try not to get injured." He finishes turning around and running into the bushes behind me.

A horn in the distance sound's so it begins, I grab my stick and keep it minimised in my hand waiting for Clarisse and her bafoons to find me.

I see people from my own team run across the river and into enemy territory. Then I see movement of red, flickers through the bush so I know I'm being watched, and then they all step out of the bush.

"So, Percy's little sister has to make fun of our cabin too, this is defiantly unacceptable especially because she has no weapon on her except for a tiny wooden stick." She laughs and her friends copy.

I extend my stick and move into a battle stance. "So this is how is going to be ugly, then so be it." I say waiting for them to make the first move.

They all charge at once, I don't extend the spikes because I don't think Chiron would appreciate that so I just trip them over and knock them where it hurts. I remember my karate lessons from when I was a child so I begin to hit their pressure points in a matter of minutes I reduce them all to a moaning pile of human bodies.

I hear more rustling in the bush and I whip my stick around and Percy finds it at his throat.

"What kept you bro?" I smile taking the stick away from his neck.

"I was busy in the next clearing with a bunch of other reds but by the look of it you had more here and you took them all down. It's a first, I have never seen a newbie survive both the toilet dunk and the Capture the Flag ambush." He says smiling down at me.

"I noticed throughout the fight I couldn't get towards the river once, why was that?" I ask walking towards the river.

"Because in my first Capture the Flag I was revived by the water and also over the years Clarisse has learnt of my extraordinary ability with water so she must have thought you possessed the same ability." He says laughing and the sight of Clarisse.

From the other side of the river I hear bushes rustle and more reds appear running out I whip out my stick and Percy his sword and we work together, Percy distracting me hitting them in the points that knock them out instantly. Shortly after we have floored the entire group more bushes rustle this time it's a blue who is carrying a red flag. Percy whoops and runs towards them as the runner makes it over the river and the flag turns blue.

Annabeth emerges out of the bushes from red territory walking towards us, she pauses when she sees the amount of moaning reds laying on the ground behind her.

"Jeez seaweed brain, you were busy tonight weren't you." She says hugging him laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Nuh, that was all Julia and her wooden stick I just helped out a bit, there are more reds behind those bushes, I'm the one that got them." He says laughing as Annabeths eyes widen.

"I don't believe you. Julia to prove you did that would you be willing to fight me?" she asks grabbing out her sword.

"Annabeth, it would be a pleasure." I reply grabbing my stick and extending it.

Annabeth doesn't charge like the others did, she circles looking at me with calculating eyes, she lunges in swiping at me I duck and hit her in the back of her knee. She stumbles and I hit her in the stomach sending her backwards I follow her giving her time to regain her balance and I strike again jabbing her toes with my stick she feels the pain but keeps a straight face. I flip over her using my stick as a lever whilst she was distracted by the pain in her foot and I hit her softly between the shoulder blades. She falls flat on her face knocked out.

I rush forward and kick her sword just out of her each before I turn her over and jab my fingers into the side of her neck reviving her.

"What happened?" she asks sitting up.

"I hit you in the pressure point between you collarbones knocking you out, I then kicked your sword away before I revived you. And don't even think about drawing you knife because I'll just knock you out again." I finish seeing her hand stray towards her knife. I stand up and offer her a hand she takes it so I help her up. I walk over towards the reds gathered around Clarisse and her friends.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks but she already knows the answer. "Can you show me so I can help you?" is her next question. I nod and we walk over together. I jab one of Clarisse's friends in the neck waking them up. She sees it and does the same to another person and they wake up. We slowly make our way around the group leaving Clarisse to last. I jab her in the neck and she sits up right away and reaches for her sword I block her with my wooden stick which I just extended and I pull out her sword and point it at her.

"Right, you have to promise that you're not going to try to get me again and that you will stop dunking people heads in the toilets because I will find you and knock you out again. Got it!" I finish. She nods and I hand back her sword and I turn around and walk away.

"That was either the Bravest or Stupidest thing you have ever done." Annabeth comments as we go to catch up to Percy.

"Well hopefully I'm not going to regret it, and anyway battling a Cyclops with a baseball bat was the Stupidest thing I have ever done so that doesn't even come close." I smile and together we walk off to find where Percy has wondered to.

**So there's the Capture the Flag chapter redone and I kinda like this way more than the other. It's got a lot more detail and heaps of cool action. Review and I'll love you all forever**


	3. My Unusual friend

**Sorry I took so long to update I had camp and things on, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy and the guys**

**Julia's POV**

After dinner instead of going back to our cabin Percy leads me to what he said was the Big House, I saw Chiron inside along with other campers, "now that that the council has adjourned I think we should get started." Chiron says suddenly everyone looks from him to me, I blush hating everyone looking at me. "Chiron is she then one from the prophecy?" asks a tall buff girl with warrior clothes on. "Yes, Clarisse I think she is," he replies sending my spirits downward, "I think both her and Percy are the ones mentioned in the Great Prophecy." He said, the words Great and Prophecy sending a shiver down my spine.

After the meeting was over I left the building before Percy and started to wonder the grounds when I hear someone following me, I stop and look at the sky and the person gets closer and closer until they are behind me _Star sword_ I say in my mind and then turn and pounce on the stalker to find I have grounded the girl from the meeting Clarisse, "What do you want?" I hiss at her through my teeth. "I was walking back to my cabin until I saw you and wanted to know what you were doing." She says trying to get up but I won't let her, "next time just keep walking and I won't have to embarrass you." I say getting up and walking away towards the water. But after about 10 minutes I hear the sound of people walking again and this time and getting sick of it, "Star bow and arrows" and they appear in my hand.

I turn and hold it up to her face hardly believing how stupid this person was. "Didn't I tell you to go away or was my message not good enough for you," I growl. "I just thought you wanted some company, and by the way anyone that grounds me like that back there is my friend." She says sitting down, I soften and sit beside her looking out onto the ocean.

**Clarisse's POV**

I stare at this girl new to camp and already a warrior and her weapon stash that she had already hidden, boy was this girl good. But then after she had left the Big House earlier I wondered why Chiron wanted me to keep an eye on her, the way he acted around her was just strange.

**Percy POV**

When I got to my cabin and Julia wasn't there I was worried, I left and started to search the camp, damn the new cabins it makes everything harder to see, I had to walk around the cabins the long way and I headed to the beach thinking that might be the place I'll find her. And sure enough I saw a silhouette on the top of a hill that looked like her but then who was she sitting with?

When I got to the top of the hill I felt my heart stop the person was Clarisse and they weren't holding weapons at all, "Oh my god, it the end of the world," I say running back to camp yelling "the end of the world just happened" I stopped out the front of the Hades cabin and yelled "Nico the world has ended.' He came out dressed in his usual black clothing. "What has Clarisse managed to sit down and not kill anyone for sitting next to her," he asks laughing at the thought. "Yes Nico she has and do you know what's worse, it's my sister." I shudder at the very thought.

**Nico's POV**

"Omg is it possible for Clarisse to be able to make a friend cause I know about silena but I thought that was a once of thing," I told Percy hardly believing my ears, 'so does that mean I have to help you all to Hades." I say with a smile.

Julia's POV

I hated Percy for saying that because Clarisse left in a hurry after him crying, I got up and went to find Percy. I had only been at the camp for a few hours and already I'm starting to feel like this is my home. I see him laughing with some older campers by the lake "PERSEUS JACKSON, BY GODS ARE YOU IN TROUBLE!" I scream at him Star knife I think and I hold my knife to his throat. "What do you have to say for yourself," I hiss at him Star net and it appears in my hand. I throw it over him and drag him to the Mess Hall and start to pull him up over one of the poles, when I have finished I stand back to observe me work. "Hey Julia do you mind letting me down." He says I hear the concern in his voice. "How about," I pause just to string it out, "Um, NO!" I say laughing. I walk out of the Mess Hall and set about finding Clarisse I don't have to look far because she was sitting on some chairs about 10 metres from where I was standing. "Clarisse I need you to come have a look at this." I say she looks up and walks over, I grab her hand and lead her into the Mess Hall. She looks around, so I point at Percy she looks up and falls over on the ground laughing. "Now Percy I need you to apologise for being mean to Clarisse," I say and by the look on his face he wasn't too happy about this arrangement, "and I'll let you down." When I finish the sentence I see his face drop and it's because he has to apologise or else he won't be coming down. "No I won't apologise to Clarisse she deserve what she got." He says not making eye contact. "Fine but I have to warn you this is about to get extreme." I say simply then I turn around and stand up on a nearby table, "HEY EVERYONE FIRST ONES TO THE MESS HALL GET TO LAUGH AT PERCY JACKSON AND SO DO THE REST OF YOU SO COME DOWN NOW!" I scream I see Clarisse smirking and Percy looking horrified.

One by one the other campers walked into the Mess Hall and fell into hysterics when they saw Percy hung by the ceiling, after a while the crowd sat down and talked while some were watching Pery struggle with the net, around 11 Chiron walked in and saw us all there he saw Percy and laughed so did we all except for Percy, "Fine, I am very sorry Clarisse I hope I didn't offend you!" he said forcing the words out of his mouth, "Star Sword," I cut the rope and let go of my sword and both the net and sword return to the belt.

"Right Percy, Julia I think is time we talked more about this Prophecy." I looked at him then at Clarisse. "Julia you and Percy are mentioned in the prophecy and there is meant to be three on each quest but we are going to send four. You and Percy each get to choose one person to come and Percy chose Annabeth," Predictable, "so who do you chose?" I think about it and I can only think about one person I know well, "Clarisse."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I would love if you could all review please.**


End file.
